Two Pidgey, One Stone
by tediousAffections
Summary: When the bodies of a rich couple from Hoenn are discovered dead in a suite in the Valor Lakefront Hotel and Resort, Officer Jenny and Looker are both called in to investigate. But can Jenny complete her investigation if Looker doesn't show up?


I had to write a mystery story for Literature class in school and I wrote a Pokemon fanfic for the assignment. It was just sitting on my computer and my friends said it was pretty good so I decided to post it here. Tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, otherwise... well it wouldn't be Pokemon... I hope to work for the people who do someday though!

* * *

><p>"How long does it take Looker to get here? I understand Unova is a long ways from Sinnoh but he should have been here hours ago!" Officer Jenny looked over the crime scene again, her Arcanine standing obediently at her heels.<p>

"I don't know Officer, maybe his plane got delayed or something," another officer was taking pictures of the two bodies on the floor, a mischievous grin on his face.

"Well he should have called then." The teal-haired police officer gave an exasperated sigh. "We can't hold off the investigation much longer; we'll just have to start without him if he doesn't get here soon."

It certainly was an odd case. Earlier that morning, about 3:24 a.m., someone at the Valor Lakefront Hotel and Resort had called the front desk to complain about a commotion going on in the suite next to theirs.

_Probably a couple of irresponsible trainers battling in their room again,_ the night guard thought as he grabbed his flashlight and made sure he had a Pokémon with him.

Upon arriving at the suite in question, the guard noticed the door was slightly ajar. Pushing it open, he almost dropped his flashlight from the shock of the sight that met him. He quickly released his Luxio and alerted the other guards using his walkie talkie.

Lying on the ground, sprawled in their own blood, was a young couple, dead.

Along with the Pastoria Police Department, the International Police Force had been called in to investigate. Unfortunately, the agent the latter organization was to send had not arrived so Officer Jenny would be alone in this investigation.

"Did you get them ID'd for me yet?" Jenny asked, looking back at the junior officer assigned to help her with this case.

"Catherine Stone and Tyler Anderson. Both on vacation, both live in Hoenn and both belong to very rich families," the young officer replied.

"So we have motive. Has the coroner come yet?" Officer Jenny asked.

"Just arrived," a new voice said from the doorway. A young woman ducked under the yellow police tape and entered the room, kneeling by the bodies. She ignored the blood that was quickly seeping through her clothing.

"Well, at first sight I'd say they were killed with different guns. This one," she pointed to the woman on the floor, "was at a much higher velocity than the one that killed him," she pointed to the man. "Did you find any bullets?"

"No, we were still waiting for someone when you came," Jenny said, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Oh I don't think Looker would mind if we took a quick look around," the junior officer said. Officer Jenny nodded once and the young coroner stood up, holding out her hand.

"Angela Hill, it's a pleasure to be working under you ma'am," she said. The two women shook hands and Angela pulled on a pair of gloves.

"Can you determine the time of death?" Jenny asked. Angela shook her head.

"Not without going in. Are we allowed to move the bodies yet?" She had started examining the bullet hole over the woman's heart.

"No, even if Looker could forgive a quick look around, he would never let it go if we moved the bodies. We have to keep as much intact as we can," Officer Jenny said from the other side of the room. "He should be here any minute. Hey, I think we have a bullet."

The young officer walked over to where Officer Jenny was examining a small hole in the drywall of the suite. There was a glint of metal from inside.

"If we can examine the bullet, we can probably find the weapon, meaning we could identify the killer," Angela said, not moving from her spot.

"We would need a forensic scientist, which we only have at headquarters. And we can't disturb the evidence," a very frazzled Officer Jenny pointed out. The young officer went to sit in an arm chair by the window while Jenny went back to looking around the now brightening room. How long had they been here?

Angela shook her head. They couldn't do anything without this "Looker" person there, and he was coming from Unova, which was on the other side of the world!

"Well, these two had to have been shot with two different guns because the location the bullet entered and the velocity of the bullet are different. Catherine was shot through the heart, instant death, but Tyler was shot in the lung, so he probably died from loss of blood more than the bullet itself," the young coroner concluded. She couldn't be sure until she could take the bodies in for autopsy, but it was good enough guess for now.

"So we have a second bullet to find in this huge room. Lovely," Officer Jenny said. She would have continued, but she was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Oh thank Arceus, that's probably Looker now." Was it just her, or did Angela notice that junior officer, who had not given anyone his name, smirk every time someone mentioned Looker? Officer Jenny left the room, closing the door behind her, leaving the coroner and officer to work in silence.

The chief officer reentered the room a few minutes later, looking rather discouraged. Angela and the unnamed officer looked up as she entered.

"That was one of the officers from Veilstone. They found someone coming from the direction of the resort and brought him in for questioning. Probably a Team Galactic holdout."

"So we have a suspect and a motive, but no weapon," Angela said. "If this 'Looker' guy would get here then we could perform a proper investigation!" The junior officer started to say something, but seemed to think better of it and kept quiet.

"Until he comes, we'll just have to wait patiently and do what we can. We've alerted the family in Hoenn and they've been taken into protective custody, but that's about as far as we've gotten."

Minutes passed in silence, then hours, until the clock in the room was chiming to signal that it was noon.

Jenny was the first to snap.

"I don't care what his reason is! That lousy agent had better get over here or…" her threat was left hanging as a phone rang in the room.

"Yes? What? I know, I just… I can't discuss that right now, I'm on official business… Alright… Yes sir." The unnamed officer put a cell phone back in his pocket and met the stares of Officer Jenny and Angela.

"Who was that?" Jenny asked.

"Someone from headquarters. It wasn't important." The junior officer shifted slightly in his seat.

"It sounded important," Angela said, raising an eyebrow.

"Who was it?" Jenny asked again.

"I told you, it doesn't—"

"As senior officer in this investigation, I order you to tell me or I'll report you to the commissioner!" Jenny said, grabbing the Pokéball containing her Arcanine.

"Well, I think I've seen enough. It couldn't hurt." The officer stood up abruptly and two flashes of light illuminated the room. When they faded, Officer Jenny was standing on one side of the room with her Arcanine and a middle aged man in a brown coat that reached the floor with black hair and dark eyes stood on the other with a strange yellow spider-like Pokémon that Angela had never seen before.

"You! You're… You've been here the entire time and you _didn't even think to tell me!_" Officer Jenny demanded. The man shrugged and gave her a grin.

"I needed to keep my cover. You never know who might be listening in. I wanted to investigate without drawing suspicion on myself," he said.

"Wait, are you Looker, the one we've been waiting for this whole time?" Angela asked, standing up.

"Yes, that would be me, Agent Looker of the International Police Force sent to investigate the deaths of Catherine Stone and Tyler Anderson, master of disguise, etc. And I would like to point out a small flaw in your earlier theory. But first, is this the first case you've worked on?" the man asked. Angela stared at him for a moment.

"Well, yes, but… how did you know that?" she asked. Looker chuckled before replying.

"I'm not a member of the International Police for nothing. You were eager to impress and you were willing to make such a rash guess in such an important case, it absolutely screamed newbie," he explained. Angela like the silent junior officer he had been pretending to be better…

"Well what did I do wrong?" the young coroner asked.

"Oh you did nothing wrong, anyone could have made the same mistake. You see, you failed to notice the height difference of the two victims and the nature of Mr. Anderson's bullet wound," Looker said, pacing the room.

"I couldn't do a proper examination because you weren't here yet…" Angela murmured under her breath.

"The two victims are approximately 6… maybe 7 inches apart in height. The bullet wound in Mr. Anderson's chest indicates that the bullet _exited _his body through said wound, not entered. If you look carefully enough, you would see that both wounds would be about the same height off the floor if they were standing. Meaning?" Angela and Officer stared back at him blankly for a moment, waiting for him to continue.

"Meaning?" they both asked when he did not.

"My best guess would be that the two were standing back to back when killed. A high enough caliber gun at a close enough range could give the bullet enough velocity to go through one person into the other. But it would have slowed down after killing one person, thus creating the appearance of the two being shot with different guns.

While the police are searching the crime scene for the second bullet, the criminals use the distraction to get away. Luckily, the officers in Veilstone were able to capture one before he got too far away. Ah, I have always liked the Veilstone Police Department. Very reliable."

"Wait, criminals? I thought you just said there was only one gun shot," Officer Jenny said.

"Why would they be standing back to back if there were only one?" Looker asked as though this were enough of an explanation. "Angela, I give you permission to move the bodies to your lab to do an official autopsy, but I think you will find most of my theories were correct. Enough chit-chat for one day. I will see you at headquarters, Officer?" Looker asked, nodding to Officer Jenny before returning his Pokémon and leaving the room. Officer Jenny returned her Pokémon as well and turned to Angela.

"Do you need any help?" she asked. Angela shook her head.

"I need to learn to do this stuff on my own. I have a long way to go, apparently. My van's right outside. I can get it," she said, smiling. Officer Jenny nodded and left the room. Soon the sound of her car driving away drifted into the room.

"Well, what do you know, he was right after all." Angela stood under the bright fluorescent lights of her lab, examining the two bodies which she had just brought from the crime scene. After washing up a bit, she had set to work right away.

Looker wasn't a member of the International Police Force for nothing.


End file.
